londonwikiaorg-20200216-history
List of members of the Inner London Education Authority
This is a list of members of the Inner London Education Authority - in existence 1965-86. Members included all members of the Greater London Council elected for Inner London, councillors nominated by the Inner London boroughs - (those within the area of the former London County Council), one member nominated by the Common Council of the City of London and teachers' representatives. Following the abolition of the Greater London Council, the ILEA became a directly-elected authority. In 1986 the first and only election was held, with powers over education passing to the Inner London boroughs in 1990. Additional Members 1967-86 The following is based upon information in the Municipal Yearbooks of the period and the London Datastore site. Appointed members (one member appointed by the council of each Inner London Borough and one appointed by the Common Council of the City of London) *'City of London' (all Independent) DS Game 1967, 1968, Lady Donaldson 1970, William E Fordham 1972-85, JH Malins 1986 *[[London Borough of Camden|'Camden']] Miss Lyndal Evans 1967-68, Miss M du Mont, MA 1970, I Kuczynski 1972-74, Mrs Leila Campbell 1975-79, C Gardiner 1980-81, Peter Neil Fletcher 1986 *'Greenwich' Mrs Peggy A Middleton 1967, Kenneth F Valpy 1969, 1970, FW Styles 1972, BEM 1973-76, D Swan 1977-79, Maria Kingswell 1980-82, Ms Dot Bigwood 1983-86 *'Hackney' Mrs HM Phillips 1969-70, Lou Sherman 1967-68, OBE 1972-76, Sir Lou Sherman 1977-79, Leslie Layward 1980-82, Ms Ruth Gee 1983-86 *'Hammersmith' (Hammersmith and Fulham from 1979) Simon H De Voghelaere 1969-70, Mrs Mildred J Bamford 1972-74, Mrs Mary-Lou Clarke 1975-79, Robert C Killick 1980-82, John Putnam 1983-86 *'Islington' SC Lubin BA 1967, 1968, Mrs JM Baker 1969-71, JW Straw 1972-74, Mrs AL Page, 1975-79, Mrs Celia/Cecilia McAskill 1980-82, K Veness 1983, Bob Crossman, 1984-86 *[[Royal Borough of Kensington and Chelsea|'Kensington and Chelsea']] The Lady Brabazon of Tara 1967-73, Mrs Muriel Gumbel 1974-79, George E Pole 1980-82, Mrs Joan Hanham 1983-84, Dr Bryan Levitt (born 1931) 1985-86 *'Lambeth' WW Begley, FRIBA, FRHist S 1967-68, Lady Young 1969-71, Miss EH Horstead 1972-79, Elsie H Horstead 1980-82, R Liddle 1983, Helen Crossfield, 1984-86 *[[London Borough of Lewisham|'Lewisham']] TM Cox 1967, 1968, Miss KD Butler 1967-68, Mrs DE New 1969-71, Mrs MY Lehman 1972-77, Edward T Walker 1978-82, Bala M Gnanapragasam 1983-86 *'Southwark' The Rev HW Hinds , MA 1967, Mrs F Whitnall 1968-79, Ann S Ward 1980-82, John R Fowler 1983-86 *'Tower Hamlets' Jeremiah Joseph Anthony Long 1967-74, T White, 1975-79, Daniel Kelly 1980-82, Peter Aylmer 1983-86 *[[London Borough of Wandsworth|'Wandsworth']] D Warren-Evans 1969, Mrs GMJ Williams 1970-71, Mrs AE Bush 1967-68, 1972, Mrs Joan Margaret Morgan 1973-77, Rev JR Morris 1978-79, Mrs Mary Hodges 1980-81, Mrs Jane S McKenzie-Hill, 1982, Christopher R Chope 1983-84, (born 1947) Mrs Margaret E Calcott-James 1985-86 *[[City of Westminster|'Westminster']] RT Glenny CBE 1967, resigned April 1967, J Gillett 1968-72, Mrs Phoebette Sitwell 1973-76, R Watts 1977-78, Dr David James Avery, 1979-81, George F Metcalfe 1982, Mrs Patricia Kirwan 1983-86 Additional members - ™ – teaching in the area *Mrs JM Baker 1977-79 *Mrs J Baker 1980-81 *N Beal 1981 *Mrs Caroline Benn 1977 *Stephen Benn 1982-86 *NJ Bennett 1980-81 *Mrs GE Bernard 1982-86 *Lorne M Boreland 1985-86 *Anna Bowman 1982 *Gerald F Bowden 1983-85 *Tyrell Burges 1977 *David Butler 1982-86 *Mrs Irene Chaplin 1978-79 *David Chesworth 1977 *Ian Clarke 1977 *Richard Collins 1977 *Steven Cowan 1984-86 *M Dalton 1983 *Dudley Fox 1981-86 *Ms R Gee 1982 *Mrs Lilias G Gillies 1978-81 *BM Gnanapragasam 1982 *Alec Grant 1977 *B Greaves 1978-79 *Elsie Horstead 1983-86 *H Jordan 1980-81, 1983 *JS Keys 1980-81 *Jennifer Litherland 1983-86 *Mrs DM Loftus 1977 *Mrs Stephanie McKenzie-Hill 1984-85 *Ms Edna Mattieson 1982-86 *Stanley Mayne 1977-81 *Mrs Jean Merriton 1978-81 *D Miles 1980-81 *Mrs Rowena Mills 1986 *Dr C Phillips 1978-79 *Mrs Ian Phillips 1977 *Mrs Jane Phillips 1978-81 *AFW (Tony) Powell 1982-86 *J Putnam 1982 *Mrs J Rees 1978-79 *J Roberts 1978-79 *Dr Walter Ross 1977-81 *S Sexton 1980-81 *Mrs Anne Sofer 1977 *Mrs Mary Touchard 1986 *R Twining 1983-85 *KR Veness 1982 *M Wilkinson 1978-79 *REC Aldridge ™ 1977-81 *JCN Baillie ™ 1980-85 *G Carter ™ 1977-79 *GA Carter ™ 1980-83 *AR Howes ™ 1977 *J Luzio ™ 1978-84 *James McArthur ™ 1985-86 *Ms Grainne E Monks ™ 1985-86 *A Prior ™ 1977-79 *Dr W Bonney Rust ™ 1983 *FG Smith ™ 1977 *GB Smith ™ 1984 *Bernard Smith ™ 1986 *Vanessa Wiseman ™ 1985-86 *C Yardley ™ 1982-84 *One vacancy ™ 1978-79, 1981-86 *Two vacancies ™ 1980 Members 1986-1990 Office Holders 1987 *Chairman Dot Bigwood *Vice Chairman Tony Powell *Leader: Frances Morrell *Deputy Leader Bernard Wiltshire *Leader of the Opposition: Dr David Avery *Deputy Leader of the Opposition Dudley Fox 1988 *Chairman Tony Powell *Vice Chairman Dot Bigwood *Leader Neil Fletcher *Deputy Leader Bernard Wiltshire *Leader of the Opposition: Dr David Avery *Deputy Leader of the Opposition Dudley Fox 1989 *Chairman Tony Powell *Vice Chairman: Les Francis *Deputy Leader Anstey Rice *Leader of the Opposition Eric Ollerenshaw *Deputy Leader of the Opposition Margaret Riddell 1990 *Chairman Les Francis *Vice-Chairman Jennie Litherland *Leader Neil Fletcher *Deputy Leader Ansley Rice *Leader of the Opposition Eric Ollerenshaw *Deputy Leader of the Opposition Margaret Riddell Elected members Two members were elected for each parliamentary constituency in Inner London. Camden, Hampstead and Highgate *John M. Bynner Labour Party *Mrs. Myra C. (Bubbles) Polya Labour Party Camden, Holborn and St Pancras *P. Neil Fletcher Labour Party *Mrs. Elizabeth M. Monck Labour Party Greenwich, Eltham *A.R. (Les) Francis Labour Party *Martin J. Rogers Labour Party Greenwich, Greenwich *Mrs. Dot. J. Bigwood Labour Party *Mrs. Deirdre F.M. Wood Labour Party Greenwich, Woolwich *Mrs. Katherine A. Riley Labour Party *Peter R.W. Willsman Labour Party Hackney, Hackney North and Stoke Newington *Hon. Stephen M.W. Benn Labour Party *Bernard Wiltshire Labour Party Hackney, Hackney South and Shoreditch *Miss Elsie H. Horstead Labour Party (died) Seat vacant at abolition *Mrs. June R. Ward Labour Party Hammersmith and Fulham, Fulham *A.F.W. (Tony) Powell Labour Party *Bernie J. Stead Labour Party Hammersmith and Fulham, Hammersmith *Mrs. Hilda McCafferty Labour Party *Mrs. Jennie M. Litherland Labour Party Islington, Islington North *Steve Bundred Labour Party *Miss Rosemary A. Nicholson Labour Party Islington, Islington South and Finsbury *Mrs. Frances M. Morrell Labour Party *Mrs. Muriel J. Hooker Labour Party Kensington and Chelsea, Chelsea *Dudley S. Fox Conservative Party *Herbert H. Sandford Conservative Party Kensington and Chelsea, Kensington *Bryan P. Levitt Conservative Party *Eric Ollerenshaw Conservative Party Lambeth, Norwood *Mrs. Lesley J. Hammond Labour Party *Miss Lorna M. Boreland Labour Party (Mrs. Boreland-Kelly from 1988 upon her marriage) Lambeth, Streatham *Mrs. Muriel Gumbel Conservative Party 1987 died *Mrs. Margaret Riddell Conservative Party *Miss Mary D. Leigh Conservative Party elected 7 May 1987 in place of Gumbel Lambeth, Vauxhall *John E. O’Malley Labour Party *Mrs. Irma I. Critchlow Labour Party Lewisham, Lewisham Deptford *Martin J. Garman Labour Party *Charlie A. Rossi Labour Party Lewisham, Lewisham East *Anstey A. Rice Labour Party *Hilary J. Barnard Labour Party Lewisham, Lewisham West *John A. Carr Labour Party *Mrs. Daphne M. Johnson Conservative Party Southwark, Dulwich *Mrs. Ann P. Bernadt Labour Party *Lloyd I. Trott Labour Party Southwark, Peckham *John Mann Labour Party *Jameson A. Mthethwa Labour Party Southwark, Southwark and Bermondsey *Dominic B. Brennan Social Democratic Party *Clive W.B. Brown Liberal Party Disqualified 1988 for lack of attendance *Mrs. R.E. Colley Social and Liberal Democrat elected 1 December 1988 in place of Brown Tower Hamlets, Bethnal Green and Stepney *Mrs. G./Jean Bernard Labour Party *Peter Aylmer Labour Party Tower Hamlets, Bow and Poplar *Dennis Twomey Labour Party *Mrs. Belle Harris Labour Party Wandsworth, Battersea *Mrs. Margaret H. Jones Labour Party *John Vincent Norman Lucas Labour Party Wandsworth, Putney *Mrs. Margaret E. Calcott-James Conservative Party *Mrs. Kathleen B. Garnett Conservative Party Wandsworth, Tooting *Lincoln Crawford Labour Party *Paul C.R. Flather Labour Party Cities of London and Westminster, City of London and Westminster South *Dr David James Avery Conservative Party *Mrs. Katherine R. Tracey Conservative Party City of Westminster, Westminster North *Steve J. Cowan Labour Party *Mrs. Barbara J. Grahame Labour Party Teacher Members on the Education Committee *1987 Grainne M Monks, Julia Naish, Bernard Smith, Vanessa Wiseman *1988 John Bangs, Mr T Gillham, Mr E Herbert, Dr Julia Naish, Bernard Smith, Dr ML Stevens *1989 John Bangs, Christina Davies, John Esterson, Mr T Gilham, Mr E Herbert, Grainne Monks, Dr Julia Naish, Bernard Smith, Dr ML Stevens *1990 John Bangs, Christina Davies, Mr E Herbert, Grainne Monks, Jane Rees, Carole Regan, Dr ML Stevens Based on http://www.election.demon.co.uk/glc/ilea.html, and the Municipal Year Books Category:Lists Category:Members of the Inner London Education Authority